


Mine

by tyreel



Series: TF (angst) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Gore, LMAO, Major character death - Freeform, Other, SOBS LOUDLY, Zombie AU, are sparkeaters zombies??, i guess, i was encouraged to post it here, idk - Freeform, please ask me to tag this i really dont mind, pls dont hate me guys, this was a request on my tumblr, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: um ,, another warning for angst, (major) character death, and gore-Oh golly, could you please do "Oh my god, what are you doing." and Tarn??? Thanks!! || please be warned, there is angst, gore, and character death





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  um ,, another warning for angst, (major) character death, and gore
> 
> -
> 
> Oh golly, could you please do "Oh my god, what are you doing." and Tarn??? Thanks!! || please be warned, there is angst, gore, and character death  
> 

(Y/n) could barely keep still, frame rattling as they sobbed, ignoring the agonizing cries of Pharma as the creature, as Tarn, began to shred his frame, reaching desperately for his spark, a deeply primal instinct instructing him to devour the precious life source, demanding that he quench the eternal hunger that ravaged his frame so ruthlessly.

»»-------------¤-------------««

Neither Pharma nor (Y/n) gave the new strain of virus any thought, nor did they even _hope to think_ Tarn would have contracted it, of all the DJD members, Tarn had been the unlucky bastard selected to host the new disease.

Pharma had tried to warn the mech before he entered the testing chamber, but Tarn was stubborn and determined to know first hand what was going on, and it was at that moment when Tarn had knocked over a vial that contained the (mutated) strand, Ferrum Parasitus, to the unyielding horror of Pharma and (Y/n)

“Tarn, you _idiot_! You just sentenced us to death! Close your vents and try not to breathe _any_ of the fumes in until they can be filtered out” Pharma hissed through his comm-link, his own vents sealed tightly to his body as he desperately searched his hud for the overwriting command to the air-ducts.

(Y/n) noticed before either of the others, that Tarn was clearly infected, and it would only be a matter of time, and survival, when the virus took hold of his systems and transformed him into a monstrosity even Unicron himself would fear.

-

_**Doctor’s Note 1):**  
The subject seems unaffected by the F.P., subject seems more irritable than normal, but otherwise displays no symptoms of the disease _

-

****

“Tarn, _please_ , calm down” Pharma begged quietly through the comm, terrified to approach the tank in fear of him lashing out and furtherly injuring the jet. “Why should I?! In case you haven’t _noticed_ , Pharma, We are _trapped_ in a laboratory off-world with little to no contact with anyone on Delphi or the Peaceful Tyranny, tell me, _doctor_ , what would you have done if (Y/n) or yourself had been infected? Risk not only yourself but your assistant as well? _Pathetic_!” Tarn roared, optics flashing dangerously as his vents heaved harshly, drawing in what little clean air they could process.

-

_**Doctor’s Note 2):**  
Subject refuses rations, much more aggressive, bodily functions seeming to slowly be shutting down_

-

“ _Here_ ” (Y/n) whimpered, delicately holding out a cube of medi-grade energon to the seething tank, flinching as he only glared down at them in response, “Not hungry” he grumbled, turning away with a snarl as he continued to glare at Pharma, plating flaring in an obvious show of aggression. “Tarn, _please_ , for me” (Y/n) continued, determined to at least get an ounce of fuel into the mech’s tanks. “ _I said, **not hungry**_ ” he sneered, voice barely above a growl as he stared at them over his shoulder, a predatory gleam shining through dangerously as he watched the smaller cybertronian nod in understanding, a near-silent snarl leaving him as he observed them handing the cube to Pharma, who accepted it with a quiet “ _Thank you_ ”, unaware of Tarn’s steadily growing aggression.

-

_**Doctor’s Note 3):**  
The subject was given a ‘companion’ (small un-identified statue) for companionship and is now displaying extremely aggressive tendencies towards anyone and anything other than the statue, it appears F.P. reduces a mech to his most basic instincts and amplifies them, most notably the aggressive need to defend what they deem as ‘theirs’_

-

Pharma could only watch on in horror as Tarn cuddled (Y/n) closer, a deep purr rumbling through his frame as his servo’s lazily traced invisible patterns on the delicate armor of his ‘companion’. ' _Are you sure you don’t require assistance?_ ' he hummed through the private comm-link, having already been on the receiving end of a borderline rage until (Y/n) had stepped in which led to their current predicament. ' _I’m fine, I promise, his grip is a bit tight but I’m otherwise alright, jut **please** tell me someone heard our distress call_ ' (Y/n) whined, seemingly trying not to thrash out of Tarn’s strong grip, un-shed coolant lacing their optics as Tarn quietly nuzzled his mask against their neck cables, purr only growing stronger and louder. ' _Help will arrive shortly, **I promise**_ ' the doctor soothed, giving an audible sigh as he slid down the wall, flinching at Tarn’s guttural snarl, sending silent prayers to Primus (or Unicron for that matter) as he heard the tank continue his purrs and rumbles.

-

_**Doctor’s Note 4):**  
The experiment is to be discontinued, the subject not only escaped, but mutilated a fellow researcher, do NOT interact with any known (or suspected) carrier of the F.P. virus, **terminate on sight**_

-

“ **(Y/n)** ” came the guttural growl, the figure it attached itself to peering down, attempting to appear less hostile as it crept closer, “ **Come here** ” it continued to croon, energon sizzling off of its burning frame, optics glazed with an ancient hunger, one that (Y/n) knew would never be satisfied, no matter how hard one tried.

“ _noit_ , from _Tarn_. (Y/n) could only cry out in horror as Tarn harshly yanked their ped, pulling them dangerously close to his frame as he gave a rumbling snarl, “ **I said, _come here ****_ **” he wheezed, reaching down to envelop them in his embrace as his frame enveloped them in a scorching warmth, the searing pain holding no comparison to the utter terror they felt at being this close to the _disease_ , to _Tarn_ , _to the monster he’d become._****

********

“ **I will never harm my mate, I will only protect and provide** ” he soothed, optics burning deeply into (Y/n)’s own as their small frame trembled, flinching harshly at every drop of energon, _Pharma’s energon_ , that struck their plating.

********

“Pharma wasn’t a threat” (Y/n) managed to hiss, courage all but evaporating at Tarn’s harsh squeeze to their delicate frame, followed by a harsh rumbling as he pulled them even closer, helm resting atop their own, optics closed as he listened to their frantic spark-beat.

********

“ **Oh, but he was, he was going to steal you away from me, you are _mine_ , and I will not share what is _mine_ with Pharma, or with anyone, _you are mine, and mine alone_ **” he crooned, spark chamber struggling to open as his mask slowly fell away, revealing a faceplate scarred and rotted away, his optics peering down at them with a deranged love, a love only fueled by madness, a feral grin playing at his lips as he nuzzled against _his mate’s_ faceplate, _**his** mate’s._****

************ ** **

********»»-------------¤-------------««** ** ** **

The scene that greeted Rodimus and co. could only be described as ungodly, the stench of death ringing strong throughout the abandoned station, a disturbed silence hanging heavy, only being broken by Rewind’s audial-shattering screech, “ _OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING_ ” he cried, stumbling back into Chromedome as he tried to escape the horrendous sight.

************ ** **

There Tarn sat, snarling viciously, his plating flared, a corpse grasped tightly, its face frozen in eternal horror and sorrow, chassis shredded, spark gone, energon leaking free onto Tarn’s awaiting body.

************ ** **

Ratchet charged forward, firing twice, heaving as Tarn’s corpse toppled over, shielding his victim from sight, ignoring everyone’s questioning gaze as he continued to heave, vents struggling to intake, let alone exhale, optics shimmering with coolant as it slowly traveled down his faceplates.

************ ** **

“Rodimus, get the crew out of here, it’s not safe, go” he hissed, continuing to heave as the crew heeded his advice and quickly escaped back to the ship, leaving Ratchet alone with the corpses.

************ ** **

“ _Pharma, **you idiot**_ ” he sobbed, frame trembling as the face of (Y/n) engraved itself into his mind, _his precious sparkling, ripped to shreds by a sparkeater, by **Tarn** , suffering Primus knows how long before finally offlining, and Ratchet was **absolutely powerless** to stop it._

************ ** **

“ _I’m sorry, Primus, I’m so sorry_ ”

************ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> god this looks so much better on the tumblr layout ,, check out my tumblr (@numbskulltrash) ,, can someone please teach me how to properly operate this hellsite <_<


End file.
